batmansuperfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfire
The heart and soul of the Titans as she appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Starfire is often portrayed as the innocent, almost naive, member of the team, and she usually as a crush or relationship with Robin. She also usually keeps her literal use of the English language. Powers Starfire is super strong, stronger than Cyborg, but weaker than Superboy, and she can fly as well. On top of that, she can fire energy from her hands and eyes called star bolts. Weaknesses Starfire is allergic to metal chromium. It's not very serious, but it can be troublesome as it causes her to sneeze, and when she sneezes, she accidentally fires a massive star bolt that fries everything in close range of it. History Justice Evolution Contact After she and the Titans defeat Metallo, Starfire introduces herself to Batman and asks how he is. She then witnesses Superboy and Raven get kidnapped by Apocalypse. Two Earths Starfire later joined the remaining Titans in visiting a new Earth that suddenly appeared, which Starfire admitted they had no idea how. When comparing themselves to the Justice League, Starfire added that they had no Thanagarians or Martians on their team. Starfire then joined the Titans and X-Men in fighting a brain-washed Wolverine and the Femme Furies. After Wolverine returned to normal and saved them, Starfire agreed to ask the Titans East to keep an eye on Jump City while they go to New Genesis to help the Justice League with a controlled Superboy, Raven, Xavier, and Jean Grey. She then assisted in trying to get through to Raven. Starfire then cheered after the controlled heroes were freed. She then went to relax with the others at the X-Men's Mansion. Knowing the Team She then expressed that she was uneasy about Superman and Xavier forcing a peace talk between the two Earths but went along with it in the end. She was on the Watchtower when Darkseid arrived and asked for help against Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Starfire then went with Batman's team to New Genesis to get help from Orion. When a Henothin tried to eat Batman, Starfire checked on Batman with Robin. She then retreats with the others when Forger arrives, and she learns that Orion and the other New Gods are on a floating island. Starfire then flies Robin up. There, she comments that it looks like something from a fairy tale. After a chase with Lightray, they run into Orion. After telling Orion about the situation on Apokolips, they also tell High Father, and Starfire's distracted by the little children there. Starfire was then eager to agree to Jim, Robin, and herself watching the children. She then talked to a little girl and explained she was orange because she was from another planet. When Orion, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Jim left to assist their friends and face Darkseid, Starfire cheered over the fact that they would have baby-sitting duty again. Starfire then comforted the children as a great and devastating storm occurred because of Darkseid, Brainiac, and Apocalypse. When Starfire is ordered into the pod with Robin and Jean after the children, she asks about what Wolverine will do. They're then sent off. They run into Forger on the surface, and he hides them in his cave until the storm stops following the end of Darkseid and Brainiac. She then runs out and plays with the children. Starfire then introduces one of the girls to Raven. Tabula Rasa Starfire was relaxing in the Tower and watched Jaws and Dumbo with the other Titans and the younger X-Men, and made a joke about how Blackfire still had her baby shoes and sympathized with Dumbo. When Amazo arrived, Starfire was scanned by him. Starfire is then shocked when Amazo can use her and Blackfire's abilities as they're emotionally driven. Starfire is then saved from Amazo's eye lasers by Liger. Starfire's then saved when the League and the other X-Men arrive, and Batman forces Amazo away with Kryptonite after he scans most of the heroes. Starfire then recovers at the Watchtower. Starfire then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Starfire then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America When Starfire learned about Slade and Zod's plan to use a chronoton detonator, she explained the scientific concept to Bobby. Starfire went with everyone else to try and stop them. When they discover that the warehouse is empty, Starfire sneezes, and it reminds Robin about how they can use her allergies to find the detonator. She then leads them to the detonator, even after Superboy and Liger are separated from them. When Cyborg asks for quiet, Raven covers Starfire's head with her power. When the detonator is proven to be false, she's blasted by a laser but doesn't worry as Cyborg explains that they're okay. When Superboy and Liger went missing, Starfire wondered what Slade and Zod would do to him until there was a robbery at Powers Technologies. There, she saw that Superboy and Liger had joined Zod and Magneto. She then expressed at how a ten-year-old girl Tina would be crushed once she learned this. Back at the Tower, Starfire was the first to recognize the Kryptonite Robin kept in case Superboy went rogue. At Wayne Enterprises when Superboy and Liger appeared again, Starfire asked Superboy to stop before she began fighting him, in which she was shortly joined by Blackfire and Robin, but all three were knocked down. Starfire then experienced the same pain she felt with the probes, and figured out that Superboy and Liger joined Slade, Zod, and Magneto for the same reason Robin joined Slade and Magneto last year, he was forced to. The probes were then removed from her by Raven, and after Zod was re-imprisoned in the Phantom Zone, Magneto pulled the adamantium out of Liger, and Slade ran off, Starfire told Liger how happy she was that he was okay, and she told Superboy how Raven was upset about Superboy not being there. Only a Dream During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Starfire went with Wonder Woman, Terra, Blackfire, Jean, Shadowcat, and X-23 to stop Mystique. When Mystique split into seven different supervillains, Starfire fought and defeated Dr. Doom without incident. After all the villains were apprehended, Starfire returned to the Tower and went to bed, saying good-night to Silkie. In Starfire's dream, the Tower is in ruins and Starfire flies around looking for her friends, only to find that all of them are dead. As Starfire cries in a graveyard and nearly kills herself when Blackfire stops her, and Raven states that they'll always be together in spirit. Starfire then realizes they're right, and she blasts Dee away. Starfire then helps Superboy escape his nightmare. In Cyborg's mind, Starfire convinces Cyborg that he'd still be who he is whether he was fully human or fully machine. She then threatens to tell his father that Cyborg called Dee a nothing. Starfire then helped Beast Boy escape his nightmare. Starfire then regroups with everyone else in Flash's mind to help free Hawkgirl. She helps hold Destiny off until Batman defeats Dee. Mind of a Hero After Superboy nearly killed Deadpool, Starfire agreed to go with Jean, Cyclops, Rogue, Liger, Robin, and Raven into Superboy's mind as she stated that Superboy had become a pseudo-big brother to her. In an apparition of Cadmus Labs, Starfire asked what the test tubes were for. She then met Superboy's inner-child. In an apparition of Metropolis, Starfire questioned if something they saw was a bird or a plane when it was revealed to be Superboy's courage. After learning that they had to continue on, Starfire commented on how beautiful the city was and was promised by Robin that they'd visit the real Metropolis one day. At the farm where Superboy's main consciousness, Conner, was, she commented at how nice it was. When Conner called out all the aspects of himself to help him fight Zod, Starfire reprimanded Superboy's rudeness for setting a bad example for Superboy's inner-child when he picked his ear and burped. After Superboy defeated the apparition of Zod, which turned out to be Superboy's anger, Starfire asked Superboy to say good-bye to his inner-child for her when she returned to the real world. Teen Titans Grandson of Krypton When Superboy arrived to join the Titans, Starfire was impressed by how he was stronger than Starfire on top of his other abilities. When Metallo arrived and was weakening Superboy with Kryptonite, Starfire tried to distract him by kicking him in the shin, but she only ended up hurting her foot. Starfire then agreed with Robin that Superboy would fit right in. Return of Slade Starfire later inquired to what a Hobbit was and learned from Superboy that it was a tiny person. She then went with the Titans to stop Slade from robbing the Federal Reserve. When they learned that Slade had planted bombs all over the street, Starfire went with Superboy and Raven to disable them. Starfire then found a bomb on a Wayne Enterprises building. She then followed Superboy into the sewers as they looked for the last bomb and found one with Kryptonian writing and with metal chromium, which aggravated her allergies. Starfire then witnessed that the Slade who they apprehended after Superboy disabled the bomb was just another one of his drones. Clash for Control Starfire later asked why Superboy and Robin had to always argue, which was as they both believed themselves right and the other stubborn. Starfire then went with Robin's team when they fought Clayface during an attack on the prison. Starfire then went with Robin's plan to disable Clayface through heat, so she tried using her Star Bolts, but it isn't very effective. She did have better results after attacking him again following a Sonic Boom from Cyborg and Robin. This one was slightly more effective, and she attacked one more time to free Superboy from Clayface's belly. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Superboy Category:Conner Category:Raven Wayne Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tamaranians Category:Royal House of Tamaran Category:Graysons Category:Drakes